Random konoha couple shit 1 sasunaru and more!
by Chihirouzumaki12
Summary: Its a bad naruto couple dating show. I'm talkingnwith the naruto couples sasunaru, kakairu, nejigaa, shikatem,kibahina,konomoegi,and others...I think I can't really remember :P. God in suck at this! Anyway the normal this includes yaoi naruto not mine bla bla bla! Let's get this shit on!


"Hi! I'm chihiro_uzumaki but you can call me chi-kun. Ill be writing stuff like random things I guess. Mostly about my fave anime pairings...usually yaoi...any way this is just a quick drabble of my fave yaoi pairing sasunaru. If ya don't like it...why even bother clicking on this thing ya dunce? Anyway sasuke is seme and naruto is uke...mabey hints of other pairings...i dunno I'm doing this of the top of my head cause I'm a huge baka =P anyway...enjoy? Damn I suck at this. I guess ill do me talking to people in relationships and ask about how they feel? Yeah ill do that! Ill talk to naru-chan first.

I don't own naruto or the characters only my dumb ideas.

Chi: hey guys! So this is a chat where I talk to the cast of naruto and ask how there love life is! While also respecting there privacy. I will be talking to sasunaru,kakairu,nejigaa,kibahina,shikatem and konohamaru and moegi3 =). Anyway today I'm with the uke of the sasunaru couple. Naruto uzumaki!

Naru: hi!

Chi: so naru here's my first question. Are you ok with being the uke? Did sasuke force you?

Naru: well. I kinda was mad at first but then I realized I had the power! But really although he's a stubborn,emo teme...he's really kind and gentle with me. He also treats me and loves me even with all my flaws...i love him so much I don't really mine being the girl as long as we stay together.*blushes* and he didn't force me...actually he sometimes acts like a girl to make me feel better. Although I know he's faking.

Chi: awww what a sweet speech. Anyway next. When did ya realize ya liked sasuke instead of bilbo-i mean sakura.

Naru: *giggle* well I never liked sakura. I mean I love her as a big sister but she always hit me and yelled at me when we were little so...but anyway I liked sasuke since we first met at five years old. I just fell in love with his personality and smile. You have no idea how many asses I kicked when ppl would bring up his dead family and big bro dattebayo. But I pretended to like sakura so he wouldn't hate me.

Chi:...woah...teme your one lucky fuck...Anyway naruto. Who revealed there feelings first?

Naru: oh...

Chi:...

Naru:...

Chi:...do ya remember?

Naru:...yeah...it was me...i kissed him after ino tried to...she hit me afterwards but sasuke just made out with me...in the middle...of Konoha streets. *blushes* after that I said I loved him and he...smiled and said he felt the same. And this was when he was fourteen and I was thirteen.

Chi: oh cool...that was two years ago right? Yeah. So next ill just ask cause sakura wanted to know. Your faverout sex position?

Naru:*blushes more*...uh...i...i...um...

Chi: sasuke asked aswell.

Naru:...i...i like...when we do it rough...wwith no lube... and ...when I straddle him.*full face blush*.

Chi: well,well,well...our little Naru is quite the masochist ne?

Naru: d-d-dattebayo!

Chi:...well ne-oh sorry wait a sec...i got a text from sasuke...

Naru:...what does it say?

Chi:..."tell my little pet he will have it way rough tonight".

Naru: *faints*

Chi:...well he's defiantly the submissive one. Well I guess I need to end it here...don't worry Naru will appear later when all the couples gather together for the final chat. Anyway as sasuke drags naruto out of here with a perverted face ill say thanks for tuning in and later Konoha. ...oil sasuke not in the studio!...i don't care fuck him at home!... _ **yes wait till he's conscious ya moron!**_

And that's the end of tonight's episode of **random Konoha couple shit!**

...i know that sucked but I'm tired,it's late and I'll do better with sasukes one. Comment ignore like dislike follow unfollow and whatever ya want. See ya in the next one my pervs! Luv the moron next door chi-kun!3


End file.
